


Suffer

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood and Gore, Darkfic, Dib is hurting, Dib needs a doctor, Injury, Suffering, Zim is kind of crazy in this one, being stabbed, this did not turn out how I wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Dib is stabbed by Zim, and deals with the aftermath.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out the way I had hoped. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Shaking hands gripped the doorknob, yanking it open with unnecessary force. Heavy breathing pierced the silence of the room. The light was flicked on, bathing the area in the soft glow of fluorescent lighting. Blood slowly dripped from trembling fingers.

He ripped off his shirt, blood-soaked and ruined. A cry of pain bubbled up from the source, whimpers and silent gasps as he collapsed on the floor, his entire body raked with unimaginable agony. 

Dib had been stabbed by Zim. He couldn’t believe that it had actually happened. The Irken was serious this time, and Dib knew that the alien wasn’t going to stop until he finished the job.

The light on the ceiling was too bright and it hurt his eyes. He raised a bloody hand to obscure the distraction, and the red liquid dripped onto his face. Dark and thick, smelling sharply of iron and copper, tasting like salt and something bitter all at once. 

He laid there, wallowing in his pain, each breath feeling like a new knife was being twisted deeper into his gut.

His vision faded in and out, black spots dancing across his vision. His skin felt unnaturally hot as his body worked to mend the wound, and the bleeding had not yet faltered. 

He tried to recall the events leading up to the stabbing. He squinted in concentration, momentarily ignoring the blinding agony in his side.

He had arrived at Zim’s base, pounded on the front door and demanded to be let in, just like usual. 

He had forced his way in, also normal. He’d snuck down into the base while Zim was out of the house, and found tanks filled with… floating corpses. Yes, that’s what happened. 

He concentrated harder, it was all coming back to him now.

Dib had photographed a few of them, most of the bodies were human. He had recognized one or two being kids he had gone to Skool with last year, one of them had even been missing for the past week. 

What had their name been? Melvin? That kid who was scared of his own shadow, one of the rejects, maybe?

Another flair of pain shot up his side, and he whimpered and curled into himself. Zim had discovered his intrusion, but Dib didn’t notice until it was too late.

Zim had grabbed him from behind and slammed him into one of the tanks, yelling something about lack of privacy or something, and then he’d… pulled out a knife?

Dib groaned in pain, tears starting to trickle from his eyes. Blood began to pool next to him. 

No, that wasn’t it. He had used one of his own weapons, one of those robotic legs from his PAK.

Dib had tried to dodge the attack, and the weapon had broke one of the tanks. That had Zim get even madder, and then he tried to grab him, but Dib had slipped away and hid elsewhere in the base.  
Zim had pursued him, ordering his computer to scan for the human’s bio signature. He had been located, and then Zim… tried to kill him? No, he wanted to capture him to perform surgery, Dib remembered. 

The Irken had this whole rant prepared about what he would do to his enemy, like cutting him open and pulling out his heart while he was sill alive.

Dib shivered at that thought. That would have been gruesome for sure, but at least he still had all of his organs intact and inside his body where they belonged. 

He didn’t even know why Zim had been so enraged to begin with. Dib had been down to his base plenty of times before, its not like it was too big a deal this time around. But to Zim, clearly it was. 

Dib tried to stand, but the pain intensified when he moved even a single muscle. He bit back a scream as he forced his body to stand upright, gripping onto the counter for support. His hands were slick with blood, and this made it very difficult to establish a firm hold on the counter. He almost fell again several times, but managed to climb to his feet on his own.

While he was down in the base and on the run from his enraged Irken adversary, Dib had encountered several other tanks, also filled with the bodies of various other alien species, and he had recognized a few of them. There were Vortians, Screwheads, and many others, some of which he couldn’t identify properly. 

He had eventually been found again, and impaled to the wall, held in place by one of Zim’s PAK legs. The metal weapon hurt like hell, and it burned like fire as it twisted deeper into his body with every movement Zim made.

He eventually managed to wretch the leg out of his body while I’m was distracted and make a run for it, trailing blood all the way back to the elevator that took him back up to the main living room of the house area.

He’d stumbled back home in the dead of night, shrouded by the heavy darkness, and once he had arrived back home, collapsed in the bathroom, where he currently was now.

Breaths came in heavy glass as the pain intensified, ad he tried to keep hold on the counter as he rummaged around in the mirror for some gauze or at least some peroxide to clean the wound out.

He had just found some bandages when there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“What?” Dib yelled out talking making his body hurt even worse. “I’m a little busy in here!”

“Will you quiet down?” Gaz demanded from the other side of the door angrily, “I’m trying to beat this last level in my game, and I can’t concentrate with all the noise you’re making!”

“WELL, I AM SO SORRY THAT I’M INCONVENIENCING YOU, GAZ!” Dib yelled back. “JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND STAY OUT OF MINE, IT DOESN’T CONCERN YOU!”

Gaz muttered something about wishing Dib had ever been born and finally walked away, leaving her brother to his own devices.

Dib found the peroxide and poured the bottle onto his wound, and it stung more than a thousand fires he bit back a shriek as the chemical di its work, cleansing the wound of harmful bacteria. 

The injured human unrolled some gauze that he found under the sink and wrapped it around his lower abdomen, where the wound was still leaking blood. No doubt he would need a fresh change of bandages by the day’s end.

“Zim, why the fuck did you have to try and kill me today?” He hissed to himself. “I have other shit to do!”

He released his grip on the counter and turned to open the door, but the pain flared up when he twisted his body, and he saw those black spots return.

Full darkness suddenly conquered his vision, and he fell onto the floor and promptly passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be contacted via my Tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izlover


End file.
